The GendBend Project
by Whispering Kage
Summary: Everyone loves a good gender bending, join me as we make females male and pair her up with our favorite miko! IY/Crossovers. DRABBLES, Rating varies by chapter. Requests open!
1. Hunchback Of Notre Dame: Emrald

**The GendBend Project**

**Summary: Everyone loves a good gender bending, join me as we make females male and pair her up with our favorite miko! IY/Crossovers. DRABBLES, Rating varies by chapter. Requests open!**

* * *

**Male: Emrald (Esmeralda)**

**Series: Hunchback Of Notre Dame **

* * *

Her pale white fingers were a stark contracts to his deeply sunkissed skin. Said skin was pulled taut over firm muscles, muscles that quivered with his sensual chuckle. She could only smile, her lips red and bruised from his kisses.

Her hands traveled up his neck to tangle in dark curly black locks, brushing his golden earing, his own hands were on her hips. Holding her still as he hunched over to bring her lips back to his. He had snuck into the church to steal a few moments with the newest nun. A young woman brought over from the Asian Islands.

She like his own kind, was looked down on, yet as a woman of the cloth was accepted with a grain of salt. It made him shiver to know he was tainting her, pulling her down with him. If only Claude Frollo would stumble upon them now. He was no fool, the old man lusted after the beauty in his arms.

Well too bad, the woman only had eyes for him, and he for her. If he could he would make her his wife...

_"Emrald..."_ Her throaty whisper of his name made him grit his teeth as if in pain. How was it this innocent young woman had won over his heart? His gray blue eyes met her own sky blue ones and all he could do was pull her closer.

She was his sanctuary in this hell hole of a world and he would never let her go. He would drag her down with him if he had to, into a pit of carnal pleasure and selfish desires.


	2. Aladdin: Yasmin

**Male: Yasmin (Jasmine)**

**Series: Aladdin **

* * *

She had been brought before him as a gift from the merchants from the Asian Islands. An offering to him, as the prince it was a good idea to keep him happy, and while he didn't want such a gift he knew that if he rejected her she would face a fate far worse than being his concubine.

He didn't plan on actually making her his concubine. He had no interests in that sort of thing.

Or so he thought.

He had returned to his chambers after dealing with the merchants, thanking them for his gift, ready to take a bath and just relax. Today was a long one, full of foreign dealings and diplomacy, the added stress of trying to figure out what to do with his gift was just another unneeded burden.

He had decided to make her a maid, she would still be able to stay in the palace and would be protected from those who would use her for her intended purposes. It was the least he could do.

Yet as she stood there in his bath, the hot water's resting just below the swell of her hips, as she laned over to cup water in her hands, he could only stare. Her skin was pale, a rarity for his country, and her nipples a light pink.

She was truly a sight to behold.

His face flushed as she let out a girly shriek of surprise and shrank under the water, her arms wrapped firmly around her chest as she faced her back to him. Instantly he turned his back to her, swallowing thickly.

"Ah, Sorry!" He felt like a school boy getting caught with his hand in the cookie jar! He grabbed a linen from the nearby table and held it out behind him. Hoping she would grab it and quickly clothe herself.

The sound of the water sloshing as she exited the bath had him sweating, the feeling of her soft fingers brushing his as she grabbed the linen only made him flush more. He stood stock still listening to her wrap the large linen around herself.

"Thanks." Her voice was low and held a thick accent, he only nodded, keeping his back to her. The image of her supple body burned into his mind.

Her skin was pale and her hair as dark as the night, yet it was her sky blue eyes, eye that when she had been presented to him had been blindfolded, that drew him him.

Such sky blue eyes...

A foreign flower indeed.

* * *

**AN: Wow guys! I'm totally surprised by how many of you like this idea! Please do keep the ideas/requests coming and also its not just limited to Disney! I already have one from Marvel done. :3 Also sorry if the names are cliche/odd but meh, I try looking up the male counterpart mostly using Google. If I can't find one I bug Yuki to help me come up with one. XD **


	3. Frozen: Elza

**Male: Elza (Elsa)**

**Series: Frozen**

* * *

Crystal blue eyes gazed out over the kingdom, his kingdom, and all he could do was sigh. He was not ready for this, he was not ready to be a king. He was just barely a man, and now...

Another deep sigh slipped between pale lips, his breath visible in the slightly cooler room. He blinked in surprise not at all realizing his powers had seeped from his being to chill the room around him.

Quickly he glanced behind him to look at his large bed, there in the middle of the purple silken sheets was a tiny lump. Onyx locks spilled forth from the lump, locks that shone in the morning light. In an instant he was at the bedside, sitting down on the plush bed. Smiling as it dipped and the lump automatically shifted towards him.

Pale arms moved from under the covers and curled around his slim waist, pulling a females upper body into his lap. He gave a small chuckle as his fingers ran through the locks, they were as silky as they had looked.

"Kagome." His voice was low and murmur. She gave a cat like yawn as she looked up from her spot in his lap, her deep blue eyes meeting his gaze.

"Mornin." Her voice still held a hint of sleepiness and it only served to amuse him. Picking up on his amusement she scrunched her nose up at him and stuck her tongue out. Said tongue had done deviously wicked things just the night before.

His normally pale skin flushed red at the memories from the night before. To think a priestess knew how to do such things...such sinuous things... Things he had resigned himself to not be able to do, his powers were uncontrollable and froze anything, and anyone, he touched, minus himself, so to find out the foreign diplomat was immune to his powers...it had stirred a longing in him he had not known he had.

One she had willing helped him with.

"Stop staring Elza, I know I'm not a sight to behold in the morning." The feminine chuckle was amused to let him know she was joking. He merely gave her a shy smile, his hand curling in her long ebony locks. "Its a sight I would love to wake up to every morning." The emotions in his voice made her heart skip a beat and she merely gave him a cheeky grin. "Of course, my king." He felt his cock twitch to life once more.

* * *

**AN: Sorry about the typos. I use google doc/drive to type my stuff on and I guess it misses words and such. I'm not really _that_ stupid...its just Google Doc/drive doesn't find them all I guess. **


	4. Ironman: Peter Potts

**Male: Peter Potts (Pepper Potts)**

**Series: Ironman**

* * *

Red tinted lips were pulled into a scowl as a high heeled foot tapped on the floor. Perfectly manicured nails tapped on a black binder, a Tasiho corps label barely visible. Deep blue eyes gazed around the large black and white office, it was lavish and decorated with style.

The best money could buy.

She was after all in the office of Natasha Stark, billionaire bachelorette extraordinaire, and the woman was late.

Very, very late.

Sesshoumaru must have pissed the woman off, he was supposed to the one at this meeting yet he had sent her instead. The woman was a wee bit too touchy feely for the demon lord, her reputation was well known, and he was pretty much asexual so of course he didn't want to deal with her. Once again she was his scapegoat. The icy old bastard.

A quick glance at her watch made her scowl, that was it. She was leaving.

She had barely made it halfway to the door when it was pulled open and a flustered looking man came speed walking in. His light red locks brushed the back of his neck in a cute disheveled kind of way, his green blue eyes gazed about the room and landed on her.

"Ah, I'm sorry to have kept you waiting Ms. Higurashi." His voice was smooth and suave as he stood up properly and ran his fingers through his hair to try and settle it. Natasha had just told him about the meeting, as she was running out to go work on another iron woman suit.

He suppressed a shiver as her deep blue eyes locked on his form, looking him over, judging him. He took a second to run his eyes over her from in kind, a habit he must have picked up from Natasha. She was short, coming up to his shoulders, raven hair tumbled down her back to rest above her slim waist. Her bust was full and her legs long and flawless.

She was wrapped in a simple black pencil skirt and white silk shirt. Not what one would expect of the personal secretary to the Arika Tashio. She was breath taking none the less. He quickly cleared his throat and extended his hand to her, pushing the thoughts away. "My name is Peter Potts, it's nice to meet you." Her hand was small in his and oh so soft.

"Kagome, as you already know. Now lets get down to business shall we?" He could only flush a bit at her innuendo and nod. If she wanted to play a game of words he would indulge her, he had spent many a day with Natasha and would have her flushed and stuttering by the end of this meeting.

One way or another.


	5. Atlantis The Lost Empire: Kida

**Male: Kida**

**Series: ****Atlantis The Lost Empire**

* * *

She'd always had a weakness for males with silver hair, and while his long silky locks were more white than silver, she wasn't picky. With a small smile she moved closer to his warm body, loving the way her body melded to his.

His lightly tanned skin was a stark contrast to her own pale white, her hair as dark as night compared to his white locks. They were total opposites physically. He was tall and she, as much as she hated to admit it, was short.

"Kagome." His voice was a low breathy moan and it made her giggle, to think she could make the strong noble newly crowned king become putty in her hands... Said hand moved slowly down the hard planes of his bare chest and played with the sash holding up his pants. This was their night, their wedding night, with their marriage the people of Atlantis were now joined with the surface world.

Two world were now one.

It was high time they made two bodies one as well...

* * *

**AN: Kept the name the same, why? Cuz I can...and it still fits. Also! Yuki will be coming up from Iowa to come stay with me for a week or so. During which we have a con we're going to together so I'm SUPER excited!**


	6. Little Mermaid: Arik

**Arik (Ariel)**

**Series: Little Mermaid**

* * *

She hadn't been to the sea in a very long time, the last time when she was a young girl with her father. That was before he had been claimed by the sea. Her father had been a fishermen, it was a dangerous occupation but an occupation nonetheless.

After he had been claimed by the sea her mother had moved them inland, into the inner kingdom, and they had settled in as florists. Hailing from the Asian islands they had insight as well as the seeds of many extoic herbs and flowers.

It to was a living and to be honest she enjoyed being able to play with flowers, as her younger brother put it, it was just annoying when male suitors bugged her. She was now of marrying age, just turned eighteen, and now males were asking for her hand.

While she had an interest in the opposite sex she wasn't interested in the ones that came flocking to her, in particular Hojo. His family had hailed from the Asian islands as well, and were well off to due being in the medical field.

Even so...he was so plain.

With a scrunch of her nose she slipped her feet from her black shoes and sighed as she felt the sand between her toes. She smiled as she lifted the hem of her white dress and dipped her toe into the warm salty water.

It felt nice.

The scent of the sea washed over her as she moved a bit deeper, the water now lapped at her knees and she let out laugh as it tickled her.

Arik had been lounging about the shallow waters, blatantly ignoring his father's rules, when he heard a bell like laugh. Now, he was a curious merman, and who was he to ignore his curiosity? It was with a bit of caution that he leaned over one of the larger rocks near the shallows and took in the female human.

She was young, then again so was he, wrapped in a white...dress(was that the right human word?) with raven hair that fell in waves to her lower shoulders. Her legs, appendages he longed to have, were slightly tanned and shapley from what he could see.

Her figure was womanly, not overly so yet not that of a childs. Yet it was her bright blue eyes, as blue as the sea he called home, that caught his attention. They were the same shade as his yet looked so much more breath taking on her. "Wow." His voice was low yet she must have still heard it seeing as she turned to look at him. Her frail looking hands letting her dress drop in the water.

Blue met blue.

In all her years she had never met someone who had the exact same colored eyes as her. Sure there were others with lighter eyes or darker but never the exact same shade...she felt herself be drawn in.

He was shirtless, from what she could see of him over the rock. Red locks fell to his sunkissed shoulders, untamed and damp. Around his neck was a necklace that held a purple clam shell. He was truly a sight to behold, the water droplets littered across his skin only made him look that much more appealing.

She felt her cheeks flush at that thought, yet merely offered the stunned male a smile. "Er...hi? Eh?!" She flailed her arms about as a wave came up and knocked her over. With a gasp she resurfaced, her upper body rising out of the water as she sat on her bum in the warm water. Her face was bright red as she look over at him, flopping her wet locks behind her shoulder.

How mortifying!

Arik could only stare, his gaze burning into her form, her white linen dress was now practically see through now that it was wet. It clung to her skin and showed her pert breasts and pink nipples. Being a prince he was used to females throwing themselves at him, yet not a single one of them had stirred anything even remotely close to what this small human woman stirred in him.

He wanted her like he had never wanted anything or anyone else in his life.

He would do whatever it took to make her his, but first...first her needed to open his mouth so as to not scare he off. "Hi...my name's Arik." He gave a grin as he moved from behind the rock and swam over to her, settling down on the seafloor next to her, his green fin curled under him.

She had been surprised to see the lower half of him. He was a merman! She had heard of them, the merfolk of the sea, the tales told to her by her father rang in her head. She knew she should have run, getting involved with such beings was never a good idea...yet...he looked so nice...his eyes were so...they called to her...wanted to befriend her.

Who was she to deny someone friendship merely because of their race? Hailing from the Asian islands she had faced her fair share of prejudice and had made a vow to never do the same to anyone...to never make someone feel what she had growing up...even to this day there were those who made fun of her.

With a swallow she gave him a grin, deciding to throw caution to the wind, what was the worst that could happen? "My name's Kagome." He returned her smile, vowing that he would make this woman his, no matter what he had to do.

* * *

**AN: Longer then my other chapters, why? Ariel is my FAVORITE Disney princess ever...so of course I'd give her male counterpart a wee bit more then everyone else. XD**


	7. Brave: Merion

**Merion (Merida)**

**Series: Brave**

* * *

She'd hadn't wanted this, this show of male testosterone, at her lord had decided it was high time she be wed off. Even so, she didn't have to like it. One after another they moved forward and let their arrows loose.

None had hit the center yet, and it really did upset her. These were the finest men this land had to offer? Pft, these Scottish had nothing on those from her homeland of Nippon. Yet an alliance had to be made, so here she sat.

Bored, annoyed, and upset.

"Lord Merion of DunBroch." She'd barely paid Jaken any mind as he announced the next male vying for her hand. It was with bored defiant eyes that she looked over at the male. She paused, there he stood taking aim, his stance almost perfect!

His red curly hair fell to his upper back and was pulled back with a leather twine. He was garbed in green and dark brown clothes, the finest money could buy, his sky blue eyes were locked on the target, locking in on the center. A handful of freckles graced his pale skin.

She had not realized she had been holding her breath until she let it go is in gasp. His arrow flew true and hit the target dead on. She could only flush as he turned to look at her, her mouth a bit agape, and tossed her a smirk. She wrinkled her nose at him.

Cocky boy. Yet it would seem this cocky boy was now in the lead for her hand...not that it made her any less upset by this whole ordeal or anything, no. Not at all.

She could outshoot him anyday.


	8. Sailor Moon: Sereno

**Sereno (Serena/Usagi)**

**Series: Sailor Moon**

* * *

It was with a warm smile that she whisked the cake batter, her blue eyes warm with happiness. Today was her boyfriend's birthday and she was baking him a cake. The young man loved baked goods, well...he loved all kinds of food period.

Sugary treats were his favorite, and it shocked her to no end that he could pile them in and never once gain an ounce of fat. A small pout marred her lips at that thought, damn him and his high metabolism!

"Kagome, I'm here!" She yelped at his happy voice, nearly dropping her bowl in the process of turning to glance at the clock! He was early! With a sigh she placed the bowl on the counter and turned to the doorway, a smile on her face. "Sereno! You're early!" There was a hint of scolding in her voice as she faced her blonde haired lover.

He merely gave large grin and swooped her into his lanky arms, being half european like her, he was tall and dwarfed her small stature. She could only laugh as she wrapped her arms around his neck, placing a kiss on his masculine lip. "You're early...you're cake isn't ready yet."

He only grinned and pulled her soft from closer to his, he'd been looking forward to seeing her all day! "You're even sweeter than a cake!" She could only flush as he claimed her lips once more.


	9. X Men First Class: Raven

**Male: Raven/Mysterio**

**Series: X Men First Class**

* * *

Dark blue eyes met deep golden ones, a black perfectly shaped eyebrow arching in question. Even though she was putting on a calm face on the inside she was itching to run out of the room and hide. Hank had designed some new uniforms, now that the old gang, minus Erik and those that were no longer alive, was back together they needed a new look.

Yet it seemed he had an obsession with spandex.

It was tight, hugged her like a second skin. Honestly she felt just as exposed as Raven, said man ran around naked, and it was unnerving!

"W-well?" There was a slight hitch in her throat yet she covered it up by cocking her hip to the side and crossing her arms under her breasts, pushing them up, turning her head away from him to face the window.

Raven could only gulp at the sight, wishing that for once he wore clothes, and merely coughed into his hand as he turned around to leave the room. Tossing a sexy smirk over his shoulder. "Not half bad, I think I might get one." If only to hide his bodies reaction to her.


	10. Toradora: Taiga Aisaka

**Male: Taiga Aisaka**

**Series: Toradora**

* * *

Deep blue eyes gazed around the school grounds with a hint of nervousness. Being forced to change schools in the middle of a term was nerve wracking enough, let alone getting sent to one with rumored most dangerous animal of all, Tiger.

Aka Taiga Aisaka. A rumored delinquent that gave the legendary Yusuke Urameshi a run for his money .

Now she, Kagome Higurashi, wasn't one for listening to rumors but still...she didn't need anymore drama in her life. The jewel was complete and she was now stuck in her own time, trying to get readjusted to a normal life. So as she gazed about the school grounds she could only hope that just this once things would be okay, _normal_.

Well, luck was never on her side.

She had barely stopped herself from toppling over as someone ran into her from behind. With quick movements she turned on her heel to try and catch the person, much smaller than her, and only hopped she(she had to assume it was a she being so much smaller than her) was okay.

"Ah, I'm so sorry!" She blinked as her blue eyes meet dark brown eyes, layered with annoyance. A scowl sat on a small boyish face. "Tch." She blinked as she looked at the short male, so much shorter than her and that was saying something. He glared up at her like a pissed off cat! Before she could stop the words they fell from her mouth. "A palmtop Tiger!"

The school seemed to freeze as the words tumbled from her mouth. The sudden killing intent from the small boy in her arms made her shiver, she barely caught the punch thrown at her face and glared as the boy gave her a sneer.

"That wasn't very nice." With that she stood up and walked away from the rude boy, shocked that he would try to hit a female. Jerk!

Taiga could only glare, a small flush on his cheeks, as the young woman walked away from him, his interest peaked. Just who was this girl that would insult him and then be able to not only block his punch but walk away from him muttering about a him being a midget?


End file.
